A web browser is a software application that is commonly used for retrieving, presenting and traversing information resources on the World Wide Web. Each information resource is identified by a Uniform Resource Locator (URL) and may be a webpage, an image, a video, or other piece of content. Hyperlinks present in information resources enable users to easily navigate their web browsers to related information resources. Examples of modern web browsers include but are not limited to Microsoft Edge and Internet Explorer, published by Microsoft Corporation of Redmond, Wash., Chrome, published by Google Inc. of Mountain View, Calif., Firefox, published by the Mozilla Foundation of Mountain View, Calif., and Safari, published by Apple Inc. of Cupertino, Calif.
Web browsers typically obtain information based on input that is provided by a user at the time the information is being sought. For example, a user can direct a web browser to a particular information resource by typing the URL of the resource into an address bar of the web browser's user interface (UI). As another example, a user may access an Internet search engine via a web browser, and then obtain information by typing a search query into the search engine's UI that is presented within the context of the web browser. In either case, it may be difficult for the user to find useful information because the user must either know the URL of an information resource that provides useful information or the precise set of key words that will cause the search engine to identify information resources that include useful information.
Some web browsers enable a user to maintain a list of favorite or bookmarked webpages to provide easy access thereto. However, the process of accessing such a list of favorite or bookmarked webpages requires a series of user-initiated input device (e.g., mouse or touch) selections that consume time. Furthermore, conventional web browsers do not provide a simple, quick and elegant solution for selecting favorite webpages, recently visited webpages, and/or applications/UIs associated with a computing device. The multiple user-initiated input device selections and/or the lack of an elegant solution for selecting favorite webpages, recently visited webpages, and/or applications/UIs associated with the computing device utilize unnecessary processor cycles, memory, battery life and so forth.